villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Steve Tribe
The Green Steve Tribe are minor antagonists in the YouTube series Steve Saga Origins. They are a tribe that live in the outskirts of a jungle and are secretly minions of Dark Steve who kill those that don't obey them. History Origins The Green Steve Tribe were previous encountered by Dark Steve, who infected them and promised to remove the infection if they performed his tasks. The tribe also seemed to murder anyone who disobeyed them or found out about their plans, resulting in them being buried near the trees. Steve Saga Origins The Green Steve Tribe were first encountered by Rainbow and Blue Steve when the duo were running away from the Skeleton King's base of operation after Dark Steve attacked. The two then stumbled into a jungle, which was actually housing a tribe of three Green Steves, the chief of which decided to bring the two in and find out what they wanted. The Chief then learned of their adventure and about what happened previously at the Skeleton King's domain, and agreed to let them stay. One of the Green Steves then shows the two around their area before asking them to collect some fish for a feast. While Blue Steve is busy fishing, Rainbow Steve goes to collect another fishing rod and overhears the Chief talking to the Green Steve they had met prior. The Green Steve wanted to keep the two as they were useful to them and seemed nice, but the Chief declined and told him that they needed to stall them for "him" and ordered the Green Steve to fetch some water. Rainbow Steve them told Blue Steve about what he had found out and the two decided to escape, only to find the graves of two previous Green Steves and the rest of the tribe who had followed them. The tribe had invited another Green Steve, who, after spilling the beans on what their plans were, was ordered to contact Dark Steve to finish Blue and Rainbow Steve off. Blue Steve went after one while Rainbow Steve constantly tried to outsmart and escape from the Chief and another Green Steve, eventually making a bow as a way to distract them and running to the boat. Two of the tribe members hop in the second boat and chase the two down, only for their boat to get shot by Rainbow Steve and destroyed, letting the two escape the area. Rainbow and Blue Steve then return to find the area destroyed by Dark Steve, and one of the tribe members injured. The three climb the top of a tree where they find the Chief severely infected and trying to attack them out of anger and devastation, causing the three to flee the scene. As time goes on the injured Green Steve's infection grows worst as they try to find ways to cure him. The Green Steve is eventually confronted by Dark Steve, who teleports him away with lightning before being killed off. The three Steves meet again and travel to find the red artifact, whilst over time Green Steve leaves the group and re-emerges on a mushroom island, now slowly being consumed by Dark Steve's infection and attack Rainbow and Blue Steve before Blue Steve snaps him out of it. Rainbow Steve then lets Green Steve find a cure on his own by giving him their last boat to escape the island with. Personalities The Green Steve tribe are mostly silent and quite cunning and intelligent, the tribe seem friendly and quite jovial towards their members and anyone they encounter. However, behind this facade they are sly, manipulative, selfish, and very evil. They are highly intelligent people that truly despise pretty much anyone who don't follow their rules. However they are only getting rid of other Steves for as long as they continue to do so, Dark Steve won't kill them. Powers and Abilities The tribe don't use any abilities a regular Green Steve would have, but they are highly intelligent and very convincing when casting their friendly facades. They are very charismatic and manipulative, as Rainbow and Blue Steve don't suspect anything suspicious about the three Green Steves, and are very cunning, but no so aware of their surroundings, as they didn't seem to check around to make sure if Rainbow Steve was gone and not secretly spying on them. Trivia *It's unclear if the tribe are brainwashed by Dark Steve or are simply evil and follow his every command. *It's possible that the Green Steve in "ELDER BLUE STEVE IS BACK" is actually one of the previous Green Steves from the tribe who was teleported by Dark Steve to take the duo out. Category:Anti-Villain Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Charismatic Category:Conspirators Category:Criminals Category:Delusional Category:Disciplinarians Category:Elementals Category:Enforcer Category:Enigmatic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Greedy Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Internet Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Minion Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Murderer Category:Muses Category:Nemesis Category:Neutral Evil Category:Parody/Homage Category:Partners in Crime Category:Pawns Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Provoker Category:Remorseful Category:Roleplay Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Strategic Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Twin/Clone Category:Video Game Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:YouTube Villains